Winged Man
by baekachu0506
Summary: Kyungsoo yang masih sedih akibat kematian ayahnya tiba - tiba didatangi makhluk gaib yang bisa mengabulkan setiap permintaan. Makhluk itu adalah Nephilim, sesosok makhluk penuh gairah sex yang menginginkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Maukah Kyungsoo memberikan tubuhnya demi mendapatkan ayahnya kembali? /BADSUMMARY!/BOYSLOVE/KAISOO/EXO


**KAISOO FANFICTION**

 _ **Warn! Fantasy, Boys Love, and Mature!**_

* * *

Hembusan angin menerpa kulit putih pemuda mungil yang kini berdiri didepan sebuah abu dan figura photo pria paruh baya yang memiliki raut wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya. Mata bulat beningnya terlihat sangat sendu membuat siapapun pasti akan merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Lelaki mungil yang baru saja menginjak umur 17 tahun tetapi harus kehilangan sosok ayah yang selama ini telah mengurusnya tanpa sosok ibu.

Hanya karena kejadian kecil itu, semua ayahnya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Di saat ayahnya jatuh kedalam jurang hanya karena mengejar kelinci putih perliharaan keluarga mereka.

Air mata pun sukses terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tersadar, kini ia sendirian, sebatang kara, tanpa teman. Sebenarnya ia takut, tetapi salahkah hatinya berdo'a agar ia memperoleh teman yang bisa menemaninya sepanjang hidupnya?

Sebagai pengganti sosok ayahnya yang telah wafat dan pengganti ibunya yang tak pernah menemuinya?

.

.

Malam berkabut dingin menyelimuti daerah sunyi pedesaan. Suara khas jangkrik bahkan terdengar begitu nyaring membuat beberapa penduduk malas keluar jika bukan untuk hal penting. Ini hari pertama Kyungsoo untuk tidur sendirian didalam rumah tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah.

Jujur saja, batinnya merasa resah. Ia takut jika nanti ada orang jahat yang masuk rumahnya kemudian membunuhnya seperti yang terjadi di berita – berita yang sering ia tonton.

Ini masih jam 7 malam, biasanya dijam segini Kyungsoo masih sibuk memasak makan malam untuk ayahnya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, tak ada yang ia masakki lagi kini. Dapur yang biasanya menjadi tempat favoritenya entah mengapa menjadi mengerikan setelah kematian ayahnya.

Baru saja mata doe nya akan menutup, bunyi pecahan piring diluar kamarnya membuatnya terjaga. Kyungsoo termasuk remaja yang penakut, jadi ia segera menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut ketika suara gemerusuk puing – puing beling terdengar.

"Tunggu, kalau dia orang jahat kenapa dia membersihkan pecahan piring itu?" Kyungsoo mendadak penasaran sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari acara tidurnya dan bergegas menuju dapur.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sosok pria tampan berkulit tan berdiri dengan plastik isi beling. Yang lebih mengagetkannya adalah sosok itu bertelanjang dada dan memiliki kedua sayap berwarna hitam dibelakang tubuhnya.

"S-siapa kau?" sorot mata tajam lelaki itu menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Seringaian lelaki itu terlihat, ia membawa langkahnya mendekat kearah Kyungsoo membuat si mungil terpaksa mundur.

Hingga tubuh Kyungsoo menabrak dinding pembatas membuat tubuhnya seolah membeku tak berani melakukan hal apapun menghadapi pria bersayap dihadapannya yang terlihat seperti psikopat itu. Mata bulat beningnya sengaja ia pejamkan berharap setelah ia membuka mata sosok menyeramkan itu hilang.

Tetapi nihil, sosok itu bukannya menghilang. Ia justru menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu membuat nafas hangatnya terasa pada tengkuk si mungil, "Don't be afraid," bisik lelaki itu dengan sensual ditelinga yang lebih mungil, " _I am not a killer_."

Merasa penasaran, Kyungsoo memaksa membuka matanya dan menengadah. Seketika ia tertegun saat menemukan sorot mata elang tajam dihadapannya. Mau tak mau ia pun membuka suaranya, "W-who are you?"

" _Your guardian angel_ ," tiba – tiba saja lelaki itu mencium rakus bibir Kyungsoo membuat yang lebih mungil kaget tentunya. Ciuman itu tidak bisa dikatakan liar, itu sangat – sangat liar bahkan Kyungsoo tak mampu mengimbanginya, " _I wanna be your soulmate forever_." bisik lelaki itu disela ciuman kasarnya.

Oksigen disekitaran Kyungsoo terasa terkikis seketika, ia pun tak mampu menaham ciuman itu lagi. Jemarinya mencengkram erat bahu lelaki asing itu, dan setelahnya tanpa ia sadari kesadarannya mendadak hilang. Tetapi sebelum ia benar – benar pingsan, ia mendengar suara lelaki itu memenuhi otaknya, " _You can call me Kai, Baby_."

.

.

.

Cahaya temaram mentari pagi menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari tidur panjangnya. Dia menatap dirinya yang kini berada diranjang kamarnya dengan piyama yang ia pakai semalam. Seketika ingatan tentang pria bersayap memenuhi pikirannya, ia segera saja menggeleng dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Tak ingin bermalas – malasan lebih lama, Kyungsoo segera bangun untuk bekerja membereskan rumah, dan mengurusi kebun. Ketika ia keluar rumah untuk mengurusi kebunnya, sosok sahabat sekaligus tetangganya –Byun Baekhyun berdiri dipagar pembatas rumah antara rumahnya dan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lebih baik, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk diantara batu – batuan taman bunga keluarga Do.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus malas, "Tidak dalam keadaan berkabung, tidak dalam keadaan bahagia, wajahmu tetap suram, Tuan Do!"

Hampir saja Kyungsoo melempar gunting rumput ke kepala Baekhyun, tetapi ia urung setelah melihat cengiran lebar khas pria mungil itu.

Kyungsoo tiba – tiba terpikir kejadian semalam, dimana bibirnya dicium ganas oleh sosok pria bersayap. Ia melihat Baekhyun ragu, bisakah Baekhyun menjaga rahasia jika ia menceritakan kejadian ciuman semalam dengan sosok bersayap?

"Hm, Baek?" Kyungsoo menyapa Baekhyun, membuat sosok yang sibuk membunuh semut – semut ditanah menoleh.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Kyung?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang seorang pria bersayap?"

Alis Baekhyun naik, tiba – tiba lelaki mungil berkulit seputih susu itu tertawa keras, "Pria bersayap? Haha! Entah mengapa aku mendengarnya seperti pembalut bersayap haha."

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun sekeras yang ia bisa, agar kelakuan bodohnya tidak bergitu menyebalkan sepeti sekarang. Tetapi karena Kyungsoo sedang tidak bercanda sekarang, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Aku serius, Byun!"

"Haha baiklah," Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kyungsoo serius, "Aku pernah melihatnya, saat ulang tahun keponakanku. Ada seorang pria badut berkostum peri lalu memiliki sayap haha."

Dan tawa Baekhyun pecah kembali.

Kali ini Kyungsoo sungguhan memukul keras kepala Baekhyun membuat si mungil tersungkur ditanah. Tetapi bukannya tawanya berhenti, ia malah tertawa tambah keras membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan ia pun memasukki rumahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bahagia karena leluconnya.

.

.

.

Petang hari mulai tiba, Kyungsoo makin muram karena hal itu berarti malam hari akan tiba. Ia takut jika malam nanti pria bersayap itu datang kembali. Masalahnya, jika pria itu datang berarti dia akan menciumnya dan kesadarannya akan terenggut.

Jika pria itu mencoba membunuhnya bagaimana? Ugh, Kyungsoo takut dengan hanya memikirkannya saja.

Tiba – tiba ditengah kegelisahan hatinya, ia mendengar suara ceria Baekhyun memanggilnya dari ruang tamu. Segera saja Kyungsoo keluar kamar dan menghampiri si mungil yang membawa tiga buku tebal.

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut bingung, "Apa yang kau bawa hah?"

"Buku," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada malas, menurutnya orang bodoh manapun pasti tahu yang dibawanya adalah buku.

"Aku tahu sialan! Tapi itu buku apa?"

"Oh buku ini," Baekhyun menunjukkan buku – bukunya, "Buku tentang urban legend milik kakekku, kau tahu sendiri kan kakekku itu sangat tertarik dengan mitos."

"Aku tak peduli bodoh."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo kesal, ia bahkan menarik keras pipi tembam lelaki yang lebih mungil, "Buku ini membantumu untuk mengetahui tentang pria bersayap yang tadi pagi kau ceritakan, bodoh!"

Mata doe milik Kyungsoo melebar, "Benarkah?! Lalu apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Menurut survei yang ku lakukan, pria bersayap itu adalah Nephilim," alis Baekhyun bertaut menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat penuh keseriusan, "tetapi aku tidak begitu yakin, masalahnya Nephilim telah musnah jutaan waktu lalu."

"Nephilim memang apa?"

"Seorang anak dari persetubuhan terlarang antara dewa dan dewi dengan manusia, mereka itu terkutuk," Baekhyun membuka buku tebalnya dan menunjukkan sebaris tulisan pada Kyungsoo, "menurut buku ini, Nephilim itu akan menyetubuhi mangsanya hingga mangsanya benar – benar kewalahan. Nafsu mereka itu sangat besar sekali seperti iblis."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tetapi yang membedakan mereka dengan iblis seperti incubus, succubus, ataupun popobawa adalah jika kau disetubuhi oleh golongan mereka, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah besar dari mereka. Mereka akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu!"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar, "Sungguh?!"

"Iya."

"Wah sepertinya bukan masalah besar jika aku disetubuhi mereka," Kyungsoo terkikik geli sendiri.

Bola mata Baekhyun berputar malas, setelahnya ia mendengus kesal, "Iya sih, tapi jika kau disetubuhi mereka. Bisa jadi kau akan mati karena tak kuat menahan nafsu mereka yang besar itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan ucapan sahabatnya, "Hei! Lagipula siapa yang bercita – cita ingin disetubuhi makhluk gaib hah? Aku juga tak ingin, Baek."

Ya, mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo tak ingin. Tetapi jika sudah berada didepan pria bersayap seperti kemarin, siapa yang tahu~

Hehe

.

.

.

Malam kembali datang, membuat sosok Kyungsoo kembali diselimuti takut lagi. Mata bulatnya menatap kearah gorden kamar dengan was – was, takut saja makhluk bersayap kemarin malam datang.

Perasaan was – wasnya makin menjadi saat ia mendengar derap langkah mendekat. Segera saja ia menyembunyikan kepalanya dibawah selimut, perasaan takut membuncah dirinya. Ia takut semua ucapan Baekhyun tadi sore hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Bagaimana jika pria bersayap kemarin datang dan menghabisinya?

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo belum siap menyusul ayahnya. Ia masihlah manusia berlumuran dosa..

Ia mendengar jelas derit ranjangnya berbunyi, bisa ia rasakan seseorang tertidur disebelahnya dan berusaha memeluknya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar lalu menutup matanya rapat berharap semua yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah ilusi semata.

Tetapi harapannya pupus ketika sosok itu berbisik lirih padanya, "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur."

Kyungsoo segera menyingkap selimutnya saat ia mendengar sosok itu berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. Ia berpikir mungkin saja sosok yang tertidur disebelahnya adalah salah seorang temannya seperti Baekhyun ataupun Jongdae. Tetapi ia harus mengenyahkan pikirannya saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri wajah tampan bak dewa yunani dihadapannya.

Mata indah, rahang tegas, bibir penuh, dan kulitnya yang eksotis membuat Kyungsoo terpana melihatnya, terutama dalam jarak yang sangat dekat seperti saat ini. Mungkin ucapan Baekhyun ada benarnya, bahwa pria bersayap yang ia temui kemarin adalah seorang keturunan dewa.

Lama terpana, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari bahwa tubuhnya mendadak beku. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak melawan saat sosok itu mulai mencium bibirnya dengan rakus lagi. Kali ini justru lebih parah, karena tangannya dengan lihai bermain dengan pakaian Kyungsoo hingga piyama yang lebih kecil pun raib seketika.

Ciuman itu mendominasi, bahkan Kyungsoo pun tak dapat mengimbanginya. Terutama saat mulutnya terbuka, lidah milik sosok itu dengan lancangnya mengeksploitasi mulut Kyungsoo dengan menggila. Bahkan, gigi pria itu menggigit bibir tebal Kyungsoo membuat bibir tebal itu mengeluarkan darah yang bercampur dengan saliva yang turun sampai dagu.

"Akhh~" desahan sensual penuh pemujaan Kyungsoo lontarkan saat pria itu mulai menyerang perpotongan leher dan bagian bahu Kyungsoo, "Akhh tuanhh~" desahnya makin menggila saat merasakan tangan pria yang menindihinya mulai bermain pada benda pusaka diantara selangkangannya.

"Call me Kai, baby," bisik Kai –pria bersayap itu dengan seksinya.

Mata bulat milik Kyungsoo terpejam dan lenguhannya makin menggila saat merasakan kocokan bagian penisnya dipercepat. Kai menyeringai disela – sela dirinya melahap dua puting dada Kyungsoo. Ditinggalkannya bercak – bercak merah keunguan disana.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar, merasakan bahwa tubuhnya ingin diperlakukan lebih dari hal ini. Dengan jalangnya, ia pun membusungkan dadanya membiarkan sosok pria yang asing dimatanya itu melahap tubuhnya dengan menggila.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, penisnya yang ereksi karena kocokan Kai seperti akan menembakkan spermanya keluar. Tetapi belum sempat dia mencapai orgasmenya, ujung penisnya dijepit oleh jari pria itu.

"Akhh~ Kaiiihh hhngg~"Lenguhan Kyungsoo makin menjadi, bahkan ia hampir menangis karena bagian bawahnya yang nyeri karena ia tidak dapat mengalami pelepasan dengan mudah.

Kai menyeringai lebar, ia pun mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo dan melebarkannya. Bisa ia lihat lubang lelaki itu berkedut seperti menggodanya. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Kai langsung memasukkaan penisnya yang sudah mengacung tegak kedalam sana.

Tanpa adanya lube ataupun cairan yang mempermudahnya proses memasukkan, Kai langsung menerobosnya sekali hentak membuat teriakan panjang dari Kyungsoo.

Air mata Kyungsoo keluar, rasanya sungguh sakit saat penis besar itu memasukki lubangnya. Apalagi saat tanpa perasaan sosok itu mengerang kenikmatan saat memaju mundurkan tubuhnya diatas Kyungsoo dan menampar gemas kedua pantat berisinya.

Tetapi tak lama, saat penis itu berhasil menumbuk prostatnya. Sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara kini Kyungsoo rasakan. Ia melenguh keenakan dengan apa yang diberikan oleh Kai. Meskipun bisa diakui Kai itu bermain kasar, namun semuanya terasa nikmat seperti surga duniawi.

Genjotan itu Kai percepat membuat Kyungsoo makin tak bisa mengimbanginya. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo telah tiga kali mengalami orgasme, sosok pria itu sama sekali belum mendapatkan pelepasannya.

Hingga pelepasan keempat, Kyungsoo merasakan kesadarannya hampir terenggut. Dan ketika pria itu mendapatkan pelepasannya dan spermanya ia muncratkan pada lubang Kyungsoo, mata Kyungsoo menggelap dan kesadarannya hilang seketika.

Tangan besar pria itu menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkan poni basah dari dahinya dengan lembut, senyuman tampannya mengembang, "Esok hari, kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu, baby."

.

.

.

Rasa perih menjalar disekitaran bagian belakang Kyungsoo membuat sosok itu terbangun dan mengernyit. Seketika kejadian semalam terlintas dipikirannya, ia segera saja menangis karena ia merasa kotor telah disetubuhi makhluk gaib.

Tetapi tangisannya seketika menghilang ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan muncullah ayah yang paling ia cintai. Mata Kyungsoo melebar hebat, bagaimana ayahnya masih hidup saat ini? bukankah kemarin – kemarin ayahnya telah meninggal?

Ayahnya Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang, senyuman teduh diwajah paruh bayanya terlihat, "Kau kenapa hm? Habis bermimpi buruk?"

"B-bagaimana ayah ada disini?"

Wajah bingung terlihat pada Tuan Do, ia sungguh tak mengerti ucapan anak semata wayangnya itu, apalagi saat Kyungsoo melemparkan pertanyaan, "Apa kau sungguh ayahku?"

"Memangnya kau punya ayah lain selainku, hm?" tanya Tuan Do dengan tawanya yang khas.

Air mata Kyungsoo seketika turun, ia pun segera memeluk ayahnya seerat yang ia bisa. Ia pikir persetubuhannya dengan makhluk gaib seperti semalam tak membuatnya menyesal sama sekali. Bahkan ia berkata dalam hati, ia bisa saja menyerahkan tubuhnya pada makhluk itu jika saja makhluk itu bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaannya seperti dulu.

Iya, kebahagiaannya bersama ayahnya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, sesosok bayangan hitam diujung kamar menyeringai iblis.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya yang telah kembali itu sama seperti ayahnya yang tak pernah pergi. Seluruh orang didesanya, bahkan Baekhyun –si sahabatnya sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya meninggal.

"Aku serius Byun, bahkan kau juga menemani aku saat upacara kematian ayahku," ucap Kyungsoo serius saat ia dan Baekhyun selesai membantu para orang tua di ladang.

Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar, dia menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Jadi sebenarnya ayahmu itu telah mati, dan saat kau bersetubuh dengan Nephilim ayahmu hidup kembali? Hoaah, Daebak!"

"Aku serius, Byun!"

"Aku percaya," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu sendiri kan aku mempercayai mitos."

Kyungsoo mengejar Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun protes, "Sekarang sungguhan Baek! Bukan mitos! Kau bisa lihat ini," Kyungsoo membuka dua teratas kancing kemejanya dan menunjukkan kissmark merah membiru pada Baekhyun, "makhluk itu meninggalkanku tanda ini."

Jemari Baekhyun menyentuhnya gemetaran, seketika ia pun menemui sebuah tanda segitiga disana, matanya melebar, "T-tanda ini juga?"

"I-iya."

"K-kyungsoo—" kepala Baekhyun menggeleng dengan raut penuh ketakutan, "tubuhmu telah diklaim sebagai hak milik olehnya, seutuhnya."

.

.

.

END.

 **bacott :**

 _One shoot ya? Emang iya! Wkwkwk_

 _Happy Kyungsoo day! Happy Kaisoo day! Happy Kai day!_

 _Pokoknya happy happy happy lahhh yahh~~_

 _btw yang nephilimnya ngarang hehehe_


End file.
